


Man Of Your Dreams: Levi x Reader x Erwin

by sweetsakura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsakura/pseuds/sweetsakura
Summary: Who knew that the start of a new job would bring so much love and tenderness into your life, yet so much sadness and heartbreak.-"I love you, (y/n). Thank you for giving me so much happiness. I didn't think I'd be able to ever experience emotions like this. I've never been more grateful to have met someone. Having these wonderful memories with you is enough for me. So please make the right decision and follow your heart."-"(Y/n), you've made me so happy. I'll cherish these memories that I have made with you forever. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, loving and holding you in my arms. But that won't be possible, huh?"





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully this fic will turn out to be enjoyable. I really wanted to do a Levi x Reader x Erwin story just cause I love both these men so much it hurts. I'll do my best to post new chapters as much as possible! Thank you so much for reading! :) 
> 
> I also published this on my quotev: https://www.quotev.com/cuteerwins

"I'm so happy for you (Y/n)!" Hanji exclaims in her usual bright voice over the phone. You giggle at her enthusiasm.

"Ahaha! Thank you Hanji! I can't believe I'm actually going to be starting this job tomorrow!" Tomorrow is the big day. You are finally going to be starting your new job at this company called Sina&Maria. It's a very large corporation owned by a man called Dot Pixis. Such an unusual name. This job was just the type of work you were looking for. It pays well and all you have to do is make copies and answer phone calls. 

This job seemed like the perfect fit for you. Hanji played a huge role in helping you get the job. You don't know what in the world she did but, it worked, and now you finally have a way to make a steady financial income. You were laying on your bed, looking at the ceiling, phone in your hand and your ears focused on Hanji's cheerful voice.

"Arrghh! I wish we worked on the same floor. It's too bad! You'll visit me on breaks, right (Y/n)?" Hanji whines. 

"Haha! Of course Hanji! I'm only two floors above you. It shouldn't be too hard." You reply back.

"Whoohooo! (Y/n), If anything happens let me know right away! You're going to be working alongside some really weird men." Hanji says in a warning tone.

"W-weird men!? What do you mean? Stop playing around Hanji." You say back debating whether or not you should believe the words that she's spouting.

"I mean it! There's a guy with huge bushy eyebrows and an angry midget! Watch your back (Y/n)!" She says with an almost joking tone.

"Guess I'll have to be careful then. Haha," You look to the right and see the clock on your bedside table. It reads 11:35 PM. "Oh crap! It's almost midnight! I have to go Hanji. I want to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Oh alright then (y/n). I'll talk to you tomorrow! Goodnight!" Hanji replies.

"Will do! Night Hanji!" You hang up, put your phone on the charger, then set it on your bedside table. You sigh to yourself. Time to get some rest. You lie down on your bed and get comfortable under the covers. You close your eyes and start to slowly drift off to sleep. 

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Hnngggh. Shut up!" You say, tired and irritated. You grab your phone and turn off the alarm. You put it back on the bedside table then drop your head back onto your pillow and close your eyes again. You stay there for a couple of seconds before actually waking up and getting out of bed. You go through your usual morning routine then It's time to set off to your new workplace. 

You hop in your car and plug the aux cord into your phone then put on your playlist of favorite music. The traffic is just as bad as usual. The city you live in is so busy sometimes you wonder if the majority of the world's population lives here. Finally you reach your destination. The building looks so tall from outside. You couldn't believe you would be working in such a fancy place such as this one from now on.

You walk through the glass doors and look around. 

' _Wow. It's so spacious in here_ ' You think to yourself. You look straight ahead and see the front desk with a woman behind it. You walk over, planning to greet yourself. 

"Um..excuse me?" You say kind of nervous. The woman diverts her eyes from what she was working on and looks up at you with bright green orbs. A smile starts to form on her face.

"Oh! You're (y/n) right?" She asks excitedly.

"Yep! That would be me!" You say feeling a little more confident for some reason.

"Oh my gosh! It's so nice to meet you!" The woman gets up from the desk and walks around it to properly greet you. "I'm Isabel! Welcome to the company haha!" She outstretches her arm offering a handshake. You happily take her hand and give it a firm shake. 

"Thank you! I'm so happy to be working here!" You say. 

"Glad to hear it! Oh, hold on one sec before you go!" She walks back behind her desk to grab something then comes back around and hands it to you. 

"This is your badge. It's your identification and it will allow you to get into your office area or wherever else you'll be needing to go in this building" She says cheerfully and gives you a large grin. 

"Thank you so much!" You put on the ID and give her a friendly nod then head down the hallway to your left. Your feet come to a halt once you reach the elevator.  You push the button on the wall and wait patiently for the elevator doors to open. 

_Ding!_

The silver doors of the elevator start to slide open and you step in. You press the button that leads to the seventh floor. The doors of the elevators shut and you feel the subtle pull of the elevator as it starts to go up. You sigh and start to wonder what the rest of your co-workers would be like. 

' _Isabel seems like such a wonderful person. I'd like to get to know her a little better.'_ You think to yourself. Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard another " _Ding!"_ sound and see the elevator doors open at the third floor.  

"Don't touch me ever again you filthy bastard." A short man with raven hair steps inside the elevator along with a much taller blonde man. You step back to the corner of the elevator and unintentionally stare at the two of them. They were both so handsome you couldn't help yourself. 

"I'm sorry Levi! It was an honest mistake" The taller man says. 

"You're disgusting. Don't stand so close to me." The shorter man says in a plain voice.

"Oh jeez Levi, don't treat me this way. Haha!" The taller man laughs. He turns his head towards the elevator buttons to choose which floor they were going to but instead of pressing a button he turns his body slightly and looks at you. The elevator doors close. 

"You must be the new employee! (Y/n) is it?" The man glances at your badge. "We work on the same floor." He smiles. 

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" You say in response.

"Likewise. My name is Erwin Smith. It's a pleasure to be working with you." He says. 

The shorter man stands there not saying a word. He gives you a cold stare.

Erwin scoffs. "This is Levi. Please excuse his rudeness. He's just a little shy, that's all." 

"I can introduce myself without your damn help asshole." The man apparently called Levi says.

The taller man laughs.

"Haha! Well, It's nice to meet you Levi!" You say smiling at him.

Levi still stares at you with that cold expression. "Tch. Sure." 

"Levi be more polite!" Erwin scolds him.

"Stop acting like you're my guardian for once eyebrows." Levi says annoyed. 

' _Hmm...these two seem like a handful.' Y_ ou think to yourself. You silently giggle as the men continue to bicker at each other.

 _Ding!_  

The elevator doors open, finally reaching the seventh floor.


	2. Did I Really Just Say That?

You get out of the elevator as do the two other men. The three of you walk down the hall together making your way down to the room that you would be working in. Erwin and Levi were walking in front of you. The men seem to be pretty close from what you can tell. You can sense how well they work together despite the two seeming like polar opposites. They have definitely peeked your interest.  

"So (Y/n)," Erwin says surprising you out of your thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes?" You say almost startled. He turns around and starts walking backwards in order to face you. It was kind of funny seeing him do this but adorable at the same time. 

"You look like a goddamn idiot." Spat Levi.

Erwin rolls his eyes and continues, "Since you're new here, shall I give you a mini tour around the floor?" Erwin stops in his tracks, which causes you to also come to halt, almost bumping into his chest. The shorter man pauses as well and sighs obviously annoyed.

Erwin gestures to the right, "Here are the bathrooms. Down this hall and to the left is the break room. There are soda and vending machines in case you want a snack." He smiles. 

"I'm sure she can read the fucking signs Erwin." Levi says. 

"Uh- well...heh can't argue with that Levi but sti-" Erwin was interrupted mid-sentence. 

"If she has a brain I'm sure she can figure out where everything is. Now are we done here? I want to hurry and get some work done before lunch." Levi says, checking his watch. 

"Levi, you are in such a mood today. What's gotten into you?" Erwin questions.

"Erwin, you see these?" Levi points to the bags under his eyes. "I wasn't able to get any damn sleep last night thanks to those fuckers that live next door."

Erwin lets out a sympathetic sigh. Just then, it hits you. You remember the words Hanji told you over the phone last night.  _'There's a guy with huge bushy eyebrows and an angry midget! Watch your back (Y/n)!'_

You point to Erwin "Bushy eyebrows!"

"Heh" Erwin laughs somewhat perplexed.

You then point to Levi. "Angry midget."

"The fuck did you just call me?" Levi says.  

"Oh, sorry! Haha!" You clap your hands together, "I was just remembering something Hanji told me. I knew that description felt familiar somehow after meeting you both." You mutter.

"Did you say Hanji?" Erwin asks sliding his hands in the pockets of his pants. You nod slightly. 

"That damn four eyes. She'll have fucking hell to pay." Levi says angrily. 

"Calm down Levi, I'm sure Hanji was only joking calling us those things..ha.." Erwin let's out a nervous laugh. You let one out as well. "I swear, the moment I see that asshat I'll-" Levi was suddenly interrupted by an obnoxious yell. 

"Yooohooo!! (Y/n)!! Is that you I see?!" You saw Levi's glare strengthen, if that was even possible. You recognize the voice and turn around only to be tackled by your good friend Hanji. She was practically squeezing the life out of you. 

"H-Hanji?!" You stutter in surprise. "(Y/n)!!" She exclaims and let's go of you but not completely, keeping her hands on your shoulders. "Are you enjoying working here so far?" She gives you a bright grin.  "Well from the short time I've spent here, yes haha." You smile back at her. 

"Good!" She exclaims, and lets go of your shoulders. "Speaking of short, morning Levi!" 

"Do you have a fucking death wish shit glasses?" Levi says angered. 

"Hmmm..maybe! Ha! Good morning Erwin!" Hanji says looking up at the taller man. "How are ya doing?" 

"Just fine Hanji, thank you for asking. You might want to lower your voice a bit, there are people working close by." Erwin responds. "Oh of course! Oops!" Hanji complies and lowers her voice. "(Y/n), I see you've finally met these two idiots. Sorry you have to work next to them, they can be quite the handful." 

"You're one to talk four eyes. If (Y/n) can be friends with someone like you, she can handle being around us for a couple hours." Levi says in defense. 

"He has a point Hanji." You say jokingly. "Aww! Don't say that (Y/n)! Has this shorty's rudeness rubbed off on you already?!" Hanji whines placing her hands on her hips and giving Levi an irritated squint. 

"Hmm you agree with me (Y/n)? I like you already." Levi hums.

"Haha! Glad to hear it" You smile and give him a thumbs up. His stare softens, but then goes back to his usual glare and he turns his head away, almost as if he was embarrassed. That was so cute. "Woah! Did Levi just admit to liking someone?! Hahaha." Hanji teases Levi and walks closer over to him. "I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Hanji continues. 

"W-will you shut up already?! Just forget I said anything." Levi utters. Hanji pokes Levi's cheek. "You like (Y/n)! You like (Y/n)!" Levi smacks Hanji's hand away from his face. "Ugh enough of this shit. Erwin let's get going." The raven haired man starts walking away. 

"Oww! Levi, that hurt!" Hanji shouts at him. 

"Fuck off!" Levi shouts back and gives her the finger not turning around to look back at her. 

"We should go (Y/n). Nice seeing you Hanji. We'll talk later." Erwin smiles and starts walking off towards Levi.

You turn towards Hanji "Let's go out for lunch later together, kay?" You offer a smile and she gives you one back in return. 

"Hehe! Alright." She says. You give her a quick hug then hurriedly catch up to Erwin and Levi down the hall.

 

 

Erwin shows you to your cubicle which is right next to Levi's and behind Erwin's. Erwin gives you a friendly nod, you thank him, and then he leaves you alone to get set up. You look at the empty desk space and instantly start thinking of ways to personalize it. You sit on your chair and start up the computer. You look to your right and see Levi typing away on the keyboard. For some reason, he's mesmerizing to look at. You rest your elbow on the desk and put your chin in the palm of your hand.

You stare intently at him. He has pale skin and ebony hair, styled in an undercut that suits him. You realized it before, but now that you're having the chance to study his features more in detail you can see that he's very very attractive. Your gaze goes down to the suit that he's wearing. It fits his form well, this man definitely has style. Your (e/c) orbs travel back to his face only to be greeted with steel blue-grey eyes glaring back at you. You jump back in your seat. 

"Can you stop staring at me, you goddamn creep." Levi says in a plain voice. 

"Ahaha...sorry..." You laugh nervously, "you're just really attractive." You could feel your heart drop into your stomach as soon as you said that. Levi's eyes widen. 

 _'Shit.'_  You think to yourself. Levi sighs, "You're really fucking weird." He then resumes the work he was previously focused on. 

 _'Crap! What the actual hell (Y/n), you dumbass.'_  You think to yourself. After the man said he liked you too. Damn! Your dreams of becoming his friend are surely crushed. You sigh and focus on your work, trying your hardest to get your mind off the embarrassment that you caused yourself. 

It's been a couple hours now and lunchtime finally rolls around. You could feel your stomach grumble signaling that It's time to eat and that you should text Hanji letting her know you're ready to meet up for lunch. You grab your phone from your bag but right before you could even turn it on you heard a familiar voice. 

"Heeyyy!! How are my three children doing?" Hanji comes around from the corner and greets everyone. 

"Argh, damn it four eyes! What the hell are you doing here?" Levi groans in annoyance.

"Hello Hanji!" Erwin greets her back. You stand up and give her a smile

"Ready to go?" You ask her. "Yuup!" She looks at the ceiling then back at you. "Hmm, well actually I was thinking....can we invite Erwin and Levi?"

"Hah? Why would I go anywhere with you asswipe?" Levi leans back in his chair.

"Caauusee..I'm paying! Hehe!" Hanji answers pointing to herself. 

"I think lunch with everyone sounds like a wonderful idea Hanji." Erwin stands from his seat. "Come on Levi, please? I know you're hungry and who doesn't like a free meal?" He gives the shorter man a smile. 

"Ah fuck! Fine." Levi gets up from his seat. "Yaayy!" Hanji exclaims. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Hanji starts walking off and Erwin follows behind her. Levi turns to you and to your surprise he actually speaks to you. 

"Thanks." He looks down then starts to walk off after the other two. You stand there in confusion. "For what?" you ask, he was close enough where he could hear you but he stops in his tracks and turns to look back at you.

"For calling me attractive. No one's ever called me that before. It sorta feels nice." You could see a light shade of pink form on his cheeks. "Uh shit...you coming or not?" with that, he turns back around and continues after the others. You smile to yourself. What a dork. 

You grab your bag and set off to catch up with everyone. 


	3. Lunchtime

"So who's driving?" Hanji asks cheerily, stepping out the elevator along with everybody else. 

"Driving? How far away is this fucking place?" Levi clicks his tongue. The four of you were now standing in the lobby contemplating how to get to this restaurant Hanji won't stop praising. Apparently the food is to die for and the service quality is great.

"Oh, I thought we were going to walk there. Is the place not in walking distance?" You ask. Hanji puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms. "Well, it's not that far awa-"

"Good, then we can walk. There's no way in hell I'm sharing a car with your annoying ass." Levi cuts her off. 

"Levi! You didn't let me finish!" Hanji whines. "If we walk, it'd be quite the distance but if we drive, we'll get there in no time!" She chimes. Levi stares at her with an annoyed look in his eyes. 

"If that's the case, I don't mind driving." Erwin offers. Hanji lifts both her arms in excitement.

"Whoohoo! Thanks eyebrows, I can always count on you." 

"Again with that nickname Hanji?" Erwin frowns.

"What? It suits you." Hanji teases. You laugh, "I think your eyebrows are very charming Erwin." You give him a bright smile. He looks at you and you could see a slight blush appear on his cheeks. "Oh, you think so? I always get teased about them heh...thank you (Y/n)." He smiles back at you. 

"Tsk, how do you find those things charming?" Levi questions. "Hmmm? Is someone getting jealous?" Hanji giggles. "Shut it four eyes." Levi gives her a glare. Erwin checks his watch then places his hands on his hips. "Well, I think we should start heading out now If we want to get there and back before lunch break ends."  

"Wait a fucking minute, I never agreed to this. I am not going to ride in a compact space with a fu- argh what the hell Hanji!" Levi was interrupted as Hanji came up behind him and started pushing him over towards the glass doors. You and Erwin follow closely behind them. "Oh come on now Levi stop complaining, You can sit next to your wifey (Y/n)!" She grunts, "You know..for a guy so short, you're really fucking heavy." She struggles scooching Levi towards the opening of the building. Levi looks about ready to murder right now as he drags his heels purposely in order to stop her from pushing him. "Let go of me shithead." He shoves his arm back and Hanji releases her grip from his shoulders. 

Levi turns his head slightly to look at her. "I really should get a restraining order for your fucking ass." He shakes his head in annoyance and continues out the building. 

"Wait up Levi!!" Hanji shouts and the three of you follow after him. 

 

_click! click!_

Erwin unlocks the car doors to his Honda Civic. Hanji took the passengers side. Erwin, of course, took the drivers side while you and Levi took the seats in the back. Inside Erwin's car it smelt slightly like vanilla. It was oddly calming. 

Levi sits to the left of you, arms folded and legs crossed. He was looking out the window, probably trying to avoid eye contact with you. "Hanji, could you put the address into the GPS please?" Erwin asks her. "Umm..haha about that.. I don't really..know the address.." Hanji murmurs in response. Erwin looks at her in disbelief. 

"Huh? Are you serious? You're an actual fucking dumbass." Levi unfolds his arms and sits up in his seat. "How the fuck are we supposed to get there then, shitty glasses?" Hanji turns her head to look back at him and gives a nervous smile. "Well, I thought maybe I could just, you know..tell where to turn and stuff like that..haha!" She shrugs her shoulders.  

"With your sense of direction we're definitely screwed." Levi lets out a sigh, leans back in his seat and pinches the bridge of his nose. You wave your hand in reassurance. "Don't worry guys, we'll be able to get there. What's the place called Hanji? I'll look it up." 

A grateful look appears on her face. "Ah! Thank you (Y/n)! Hmm..Oh yeah! It's called Colossal Diner!" You give her a smile and she turns back in her seat, facing forward. "It's no problem at all Hanji!" You take out your phone from your bag then look up the name of the restaurant. You found the address in the top search results. "Oh! Found it!" You say happily then show your phone to Erwin. "Here you go Erwin! It looks like this place has really positive reviews." Erwin takes the phone from your hand and looks at the screen.

"It does seem to have pretty good ratings. Haha! good job finding this place Hanji. I'm interested in seeing how great this restaurant really is." He puts the address number into his GPS then hands back your phone. Hanji lets out an excited squeal. ''Thank you eyebrows! Hehe! This place is so amazing! You guys will not regret going here." She leans back in her seat and smiles to herself. "Tch, I find that hard to believe. Your sense of judgement is pretty shitty." Levi sighs. Hanji laughs and Erwin starts up the car. Levi crosses his arms once again and looks at you for moment. You were too busy replying to a text to notice him looking in your direction.

He sees you smile at your phone and for some reason he feels a slight thump in his chest. He diverts his gaze from you and looks down at his shoes then back out the window.  _'Goddammit. Can you shut up, you shitass of a heart?'_  Levi thinks to himself. 

You could feel the pull of the car as Erwin turns out the parking lot. Everyone was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more along the lines of a peaceful silence. You look out the car window and see the tall buildings pass by. Grey clouds were forming in the sky. Hmm, looks like it'll start raining soon.

You felt the vibration of your phone in the palm of your hand. You look down at your phone screen and see a text notification. It was from Sasha. She wanted to ask you about how your day was going so far and what you were doing right now. You told her you were getting Lunch with a couple of your co-workers and of course she responded by asking if you could get her something as well. Haha, typical Sasha.

Sasha Braus, your best friend. You met her freshman year of college. You can remember the first words she spoke to you as if it were yesterday. She asked if she could have the rest of your baked potato. You being the kind soul that you are complied and said 'Sure. Why not?' You were kind of sad though, you were really enjoying that fucking potato. Sasha noticed and decided to share it with you. From then on your friendship blossomed into what it is today. True friendship. Bonding over food.  

You responded to her text with a 'Sure! Let me guess, baked potato?' She replied literally ten seconds later, 'Yuup! Thanks you!~' Heh. Of course. You silently hum to yourself, put your phone back into your bag, and stare at the seat in front of you. It was quiet, not like you minded or anything, it's just  that you wanted to liven the mood a little. "Hey, you guys wanna play I SPY?" You blurt out. Hanji lets out an 'ooooh' sound implying that she's interested. Erwin chuckles. 

"What are you fucking three?" Levi turns his head away from the window and looks at you. You laugh. "Hahaha! Well..everyone's a child at heart Levi. Don't be a downer." You pout. Hanji claps her hands. "Yes! I want to play! Ooh! Ooh! Let me go first!" You giggle and say, "Alright Hanji! Go ahead!" 

"I spy with my little eye..." she turns her head towards the left and looks back at Levi, "something short and angry!" 

Levi glares back at her and opens his mouth like he was going to say something but was cut off by Erwin chiming in. "Oh! I think I know what it is! Could it be....Levi?" He laughs and so does Hanji. You, on the other hand, were trying to hold in your laughter as much as possible, considering the man was right next to you and you didn't want to die at such a young age. 

"Uh-argh...you know what? Fuck you guys." Levi grumbles to himself. His pouting was so cute. You couldn't hold in your laughter anymore and let it all out joining Erwin and Hanji. The rest of the car trip was full of small talk between the four of you. 

 

Once Erwin finds a place to park, all of you get out the car and make your way towards the entrance of the restaurant. It wasn't packed full but there sure were a good amount of people there. Erwin goes to ask the hostess about a booth while you, Hanji, and Levi sit in the waiting area. Hanji starts rambling on and on about how good the food is, especially the titan appetizer plate. Guess you guys will have to order that haha. Erwin comes back and takes a seat on the empty space next to you. Holy fuck, his cologne smelt so damn good.  

"The wait will be around fifteen to twenty minutes." Erwin informs the three of you. Hanji groans "Ugh! Darn it! I'm soooo hungry! And I really wanted you all to taste the food as soon as possbile." She pouts. You place a hand on her shoulder. "Just be patient Hanji, I'm sure the time will go by pretty fast." You reassure her. "It better, I'm fucking starving over here." Levi says irritably.

Time flies by fast, just like how you said. The hostess calls out the name 'Erwin' which signals the four of you to stand up. Finally! Time to get some food into your system. "It's about goddamn time." Levi says stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles. You smile at him, but just then the doors to the restaurant open. You could make out a familiar figure from the corner of your eye which causes you turn your head to look towards that direction in curiosity. Your heart sinks and suddenly you don't feel as hungry anymore. It was him, the man who broke your heart years ago. 

"E-Eren?!" 


	4. Letting Go

 

 

 4 years ago...

It was the beginning of December. The city was covered in white due to the snowfall earlier. You were waiting for your boyfriend by the park you had both promised to meet up at. He was running a little late, which you were used to by now. You had been dating him for almost three years. His name is Eren Jaeger. You met him through a mutual friend and hit it off right away. 

Being with him made you so happy. You loved him very much. But as of right now, you wanted to kick his ass for making you wait so long in the cold. The frosty air felt like it was biting away at your face. You brought both your hands up to your mouth and breathed on them in hopes of warming up a little bit. You could see your breath dissolve into the chilly atmosphere.

You heard footsteps of someone running nearby. You looked around until you spotted Eren in the small crowd of people. He was panting like crazy, most likely from trying to get here as fast as he could. You wave your arm in the air in order to get his attention. 

"Eren! Over here!" you shout at your boyfriend, who looked a little lost trying to find you. He turned his head in your direction. A look of relief appeared oh his face. The man quickly jogged over to where you were. He rested his hands on his knees catching his breath, then looks up at you. 

"Sorry I'm late! I'll make it up to you! I promise!" A look of guilt fills his facial features. You sigh and give him a smile.  "Haha! Jeez Eren, you really like making me wait don't you?" He stands up straight with a look of remorse upon his face. He stares into your (e/c) eyes with his emerald green ones. "I'm really sorry (Y/n)..." 

You cross your arms and shake your head. "It's fine..." You look down at the snow covered ground. "Umm...Eren?" He looks at you with a worried expression. "W-what? Are you o-"

"It's cold, hold my hand." You cut him off and look up at him, face flushed from the bitter coldness of the outdoors. His facial features soften as he intertwines his fingers with yours. "You're adorable" He laughs. You puff out your cheeks. "Oh shush you!"

Hand in hand, the two of you start walking towards one of your favorite cafés nearby. Christmas lights wrapped around the trees and light posts illuminated your path down the sidewalk. Hmm..that's right, Christmas will be soon. You'll have to start finding presents for your friends and Eren. 

The warmth of Eren's hand in yours made you feel at ease. You were both silent the way there. The sound of distant chatter and cars passing by fill your ears. You could see the lit up sign of the café as both you and Eren approach the entrance. As you stepped inside, the coziness of the place felt much more pleasant than the winter coldness outside. 

You and Eren got in line behind the other group of people that were there. You looked up at the menu on the wall in front of you, debating if you should just get your usual or try something new. "Ah, Eren look! The new holiday drinks are out! Let's try one!" You say pulling at the sleeve of his coat in order to get his attention. His face brightens in interest. "Oh yeah! Those look really good! Which one should we get?"

"Umm...how bout we get the Mint White Hot Chocolate?" You ask. 

"Sounds good to me!" He smiles at you and you smile back at him. You guys were next in line. After the person in front of you left to find a table, You and Eren walked up to the cashier and placed your orders. While waiting for your drinks to be ready, Eren went to find some seats and you made your way to the bathroom. 

 _'I hate using public restrooms but I really gotta fucking peeee!'_ you thought to yourself. You were caught off guard by accidentally bumping into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" you apologize. The man let out a "Tch." and quickly walked past you before you could even get a good look at him.

 _'Wow, rude.'_ you turned around to see if you could get a look at his face but all you saw was his backside as he walked out the entrance to the cafe.   _'Oooh he's soo tinyy!'_ You thought. You silently giggle to yourself and then remember, ' _Oh fuck! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!'_ you swiftly made your way to the restroom. 

Once you've finished your business, you walk over towards the table that Eren had found and sit down. Your drinks were already made and placed upon on the table top. You saw that Eren had already started drinking from his. "Is it good?" You question bringing the cup up to your moth.

"Haha yeah, I think so! It's too bad they'll be discontinuing these." Eren says. You take a sip from the hot chocolate and the delicious sweet minty flavors dance around your taste buds. "Mmm! Wow this is really good!" You chirp. Setting your drink down, you look up at Eren and notice he has a painful expression on his face for some reason. 

"Uh, you alright Eren?" You ask in concern. Eren blinks in shock, then forces a smile. "Oh y-yeah! I'm fine!" He's a horrible liar. You sigh and place your hand on top of his. "Eren, if something is bothering you right now please tell me. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt, so just rely on me a little kay?" You give him a sincere smile. Eren's eyes widen then the look on his face saddens. He diverts his eyes from your gaze. 

"(Y/n) there's something I have to tell you b-but I'll tell you later in private." He slides his hand away from your own. You stare at him with hurt in your eyes. "Um, alrig-" 

"We should go now." Eren interrupts as he stands up from his seat. "But we just got here." You protest. He sighs and then his phone goes off signaling he got a text. He looks at his phone and frowns. "Look, I really have to go. Sorry." You furrow your eyebrows. "Then why did you even agree on meeting me if you were just gonna run off and leave me by myself?" 

"This just came up and it's urgent so are you coming with me or not? I'll pay for the taxi."  You look down at your hot chocolate and take a deep breath. "It's fine, I'll just stay here." 

"Okay...I'll call you later." Eren says dolefully. He turns on his heels and makes his way out the café. You could hear the small chime of the bell as the door opens then closes. You fold your arms on the table then rest your head on them. Lately Eren hasn't been around as much as he used to be. This was starting to become a recurring theme with him. The both of you would meet up, but the time spent together wouldn't last long.

Something would always come up and he'd have to go. He sometimes offers to take you home but it wouldn't really matter if you went with him or not, he'd only be paying attention to his phone and leave as soon as you got to your apartment. Recently he's been acting kind of strange. He's always looking at you with sadness in his eyes and he barely touches you anymore. You wonder if maybe it's because of something you did. 

"You never tell me anything.." you mumble quietly to yourself. You finish off the rest of your hot chocolate and start heading home. 

**

"Bye guys! I had so much fun tonight!" You wave off to your friends and shut the door behind you. It was Christmas Eve. You had thrown a small party inviting some of your closest friends. Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Mikasa had left just now. The remaining guests at your place were Eren and Armin. Those two are inseparable. 

Armin was a really good friend of yours. In fact, he was the one who introduced you to Eren. The three of you would spend a lot of time together. Sometimes Mikasa would join you guys as well. The boys were sitting in your [living room](http://www.hotelmanager.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/apartment.jpg). "I swear that horseface was asking for it." Eren makes a fist. Armin nods his head "Yeah, he shouldn't have made fun of your anger issues." Eren rolls his eyes and elbows Armin's shoulder, "Shut up!" The blonde bursts out laughing. 

"Don't rile him up Armin." You giggle passing by the boys, making your way to the kitchen. You look into the sink. Seeing the dishes with remnants of food on them reminds you of why you don't usually invite people over. You sigh and place your hands on your hips. "Hey, can you guys get off your lazy asses and help me with the dishes please?" You turn around to look at them both. "Mom, is that you?" Eren says sarcastically and leans back on the couch. You roll your eyes.  

"Haha, of course we can help!" Armin says as he gets up. He gives Eren a look and crosses his arms. "Come on Eren." The brunette groans and stands up. The two of them join you in cleaning the dishes. You washed, Eren dried, and Armin put them away. 

It was getting late and the boys were getting prepared to leave. You followed them to the door of your apartment. Eren put on his coat, so did Armin. "Thanks for helping me clean up! I really appreciate it guys." You give both of them a genuine smile. "Anytime (Y/n)!" Armin chimes. "Next time, don't assign me to drying duty. I almost dropped that fucking bowl on my foot." Eren pouts. 

You and Armin laugh. "That wouldn't have ended well haha! Now I know for next time." You say as you open the door. The two of them step out into the hall. You look at Eren, "Before you go...um c-can you.."

"Can I what?" Eren asks confused.

"Well...you know.." you twiddle your thumbs and look down in embarrassment. Is he really this dense?

Eren still has that confused look on his face, as if he's trying to find the answer somewhere deep within his mind. Armin coughs and nudges Eren's side. Eren looks down at him. Armin sighs and mouths the word " _kiss."_ Eren's eyes widen and then he looks back at you. 

"Oh!" He caresses your face with both his hands and brings his lips to your forehead. The warmth of his "kiss", if you could even call it that, only lasted a few seconds before he let go of you. You were a little disappointed. Of course you didn't let it show. You put on a fake smile and said your goodbyes to the boys. You close the door behind you and lean against it, letting out a sigh. 

 _'Really Eren? A forehead kiss?'_ You think to yourself bringing both your hands to the spot where Eren had put his lips. It was Christmas time, and not once has he even given you a passionate romantic kiss. I mean Armin was there so it might have been a little bit awkward, but he could've given you a quick smootch on the mouth at least. 

You could just as easily receive a kiss on the forehead from one of your parents, so it doesn't really mean as much to you. You mumble incoherrant whines as you drag yourself towards your bedroom. On your way there you spot something from the corner of your eye on the kitchen counter. _'Hmm?'_ you think as you approach what it was. 

You look down at the object. "Seriously! That boy!" You groan in annoyance.Eren left his goddamn wallet here. How convenient. You grab his wallet and make your way back to the entrance of your apartment. You quickly slip on some shoes and put on your jacket. _'Hopefully I'll be able to catch up with them.'_ You think as you rush out the door.

**

"I feel really guilty Eren." Armin says as he enters the elevator, Eren follows after him. "How do you think I feel?" Eren sighs with sadness and leans against the elevator walls. The doors close and the elevator starts down to the first floor. Armin puts his hands in the pockets of his coat. "M-maybe we should sto-" 

"Huh? Are you crazy? No way in hell am I doing that!" Eren cuts him off and stands up straight. "I-I love you too much!" 

"Eren..I love you too..but I can't stand doing this behind (Y/n)'s back!" 

"I know..I know! Fuck!" Eren kicks the floor.

"Eren! You really are going to have to tell her sooner or later. This lie can't last forever." Armin places his and on Eren's arm. "Please...we're doing a horrible thing. I want to end this." 

The elevator doors open. Eren sighs and pulls his arm away from Armin's grasp, stepping out the elevator. Armin walks up behind him. "We can't keep avoiding the problem at hand." 

"Armin, how did we end up in this mess? I really do care for (Y/n), and I don't want to see her in tears. I can't bring myself to tell her! And I hate myself so much for it!" Eren turns around to face Armin whose eyes were beginning to water. 

"E-Eren!" Armin rushed towards the brunette and wrapped his arms around his torso. Armin's sniffles were muffled as he buried his face into Eren's chest. Eren returns his embrace, bringing one of his hands up to caress the back of Armin's head. "Don't cry Armin!" Eren's voice cracks as he starts to get teary eyed. "I'll tell her! I promise! Then we can be happy together officially!" 

Armin looks up from Eren's chest staring into his bright green eyes. "I love you Eren!"

"I love you too Armin! So so much!" Eren brings his face down to Armin's. Their lips inched closer and closer together until they finally lock lips in a warm passionate kiss. The two boys were too infatuated with each other's lips to notice the elevator doors opening nearby. 

You step out the elevator into the lobby. "Thank god I cau-" your sentence was short lived after realizing the scene playing out in front of you. _Your_ boyfriend holding and kissing another person. And that person wasn't just anyone. It was someone you considered to be a _dear friend_ of yours, Armin. "Eren? Armin? What..what are you-"

"(Y-y/n)?!" Eren exclaims as he parts lips with Armin and backs away from the blonde so that he's not touching him anymore. "What are you doing here?" Eren asks awkwardly.

"You forgot...your wallet." you lift up your arm showing him the wallet in your hand. 

"Oh, t-thanks!" Eren walks up to you and takes the wallet from your hand, putting it in the back pocket of his pants. You stare at him with confusion then glance back at Armin who was avoiding eye contact with you. "Wait..what was that just now?! Eren were you..and Armin.."

"Kissing?" Eren finishes your sentence. You nod, still trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

Eren sighs, "(Y/n), I'm sorry you had to find out like this but.."

"But what?!" You shout at him getting an idea of where this was going. There were many emotions flowing through you right now. Anger, regret, and most of all, the feeling of being betrayed. Why? Why would he lead you on like this? How long was this going on? He never really loved you, did he? 

"(Y/n) I-I feel horrible. If I could go back in time and do things differently I woul-"

"Yeah but you can't. What the fuck Eren? How long were you two seeing each other behind my back?"

Eren lets out a nervous breath. "...About two years.."

Your vision starts to blur as the tears begin to well up in your eyes. "That long? So..that's why you're always leaving me behind, because I wasn't...and never will be the first person in your heart?" Eren looks towards the ground, sorrow upon his face.

"Why would you hide the fact that you're in love with someone else for so long? And Armin..I-I trusted you. I trusted both of you! I didn't take you two to as the type that could hurt someone this badly." 

Armin steps forward, "(Y/n), we were going to tell you eventually. It's just..we didn't know how..or when. Eren and I, we both really do care for yo-"

"Care for me? Care for me?! Are you fucking kidding me? If you both-" You were interrupted mid sentence by your sniffles. "If you both cared for me you would've told me right when you two realized that you had feelings for each other. But you stayed silent for two years! Two goddamn years!" You balled up both your fists. "And Armin, If you love Eren so much why the hell did you let me go out with him?! Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for him?!"

"Because I wanted you to be happy! You're one of my best friends (Y/n)! You kept going on and on about him and..knowing you..If I would've told you about my feelings for Eren, you would've given up on him in a heartbeat. I..also didn't know that Eren thought of me in that way." Tears were streaming from the blonde's face. "I'm sorry (Y/n)! I regret everything!" 

You brought your hands up to your face, attempting to wipe away the wetness on your cheeks. "Eren..then why?" Eren pulls Armin close to him, wrapping an arm around the blonde's smaller frame. "I love Armin. I always have, but at one point..I thought that maybe I really was in love with you. In the end, I just used you for my own selfish reasons. I'm sorry (Y/n), but...It's over between us." 

"I'll never forgive you two!" You quickly run pass the boys exiting the apartment building. Your feet couldn't stop moving. It was dark and cold out. Snow was falling from the sky. You felt like the only person in the world as you ran past the buildings and closed shops nearby. Where to? You didn't know, but the only things going through your head were memories of the happy times you had with Eren. But all those moments, all those meaningless words, they  were all lies. 

You were panting heavily and finally you came to a halt. All you could hear was the pounding of your chest and heavy breathing, which seemed so much louder than usual. As you came to your senses, you notice your surroundings. You were standing at the edge of the sidewalk near a traffic light intersection. The night was dead silent. No person, nor car were around at the moment. Your breathing steadies and your heart calms down. You stood there, staring out into the deserted city. 

Best Christmas ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy my beautiful people! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I procrastinate way too much uugghh... Anyways yep! Here's the backstory of what the hell happened with Eren. Surprise! He cheated! No one was expecting that! [Insert sarcasm here] but yeah hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! I tried making it dramatic as fuck lmao! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read my crappy story! Love you all <33


	5. Fall Away

"(Y-y/n)?!" Eren stares at you, bewildered and mouth agape. You stood there in the waiting area of the restaurant, looking into his reminiscent emerald eyes. The emotions that you've suppressed for the last couple of years start to boil up inside of you.

He ended up moving to a different location a few months after that night. You didn't know where and frankly you didn't really care, it's not like you wanted to see him ever again anyways. Armin contacted you a couple times with halfhearted apologies. You didn't bother replying, in fact, you wanted him to stop contacting you all together.  

Thinking about those two being together caused you so much grief and Armin spamming you with texts and phone calls made it even worse to get over it all. Eventually though, the two of them stopped reaching out to you and the events that happened with them slowly started to become a distant memory.

You never expected to see _him_ again, especially now. Just when you've started a new chapter in your life, he has to reappear out of the blue reminding you of all the lies and heartbreak you've dealt with. 

"(Y/n), you know this brat?" Levi questions, crossing his arms and looking up at the brunette. Eren's eyes widen at the shorter man and he takes a step back almost as if he was shocked about something. "M-Mr. Ackerman?!" You look at Eren, then back at Levi, then back at Eren, then back at Levi. "W-wait..do you two know each other?"

"Tch, unfortunately. This dipshit lives next door to me and is the reason I can't get any damn sleep." Levi rolls his eyes. "(Y/n) maybe you can talk some sense into his shitty brain and tell him to keep it down while he's fucking that blonde twink." 

Erwin grabs Levi's wrist. "Well, we'll be at our table when you're ready (Y/n)!" He laughs awkwardly dragging Levi behind him. Hanji waves at you and follows behind the two other men. You could hear Erwin scold Levi about how he shouldn't be talking about such personal matters in a public place. You heave a silent laugh.

You couldn't believe that your ex lived next door to one of your co-workers. The world really is small, goddamn. "Um, well on that note..haha..how..how is Armin? Are you two doing well?" you ask with a forced smile upon your face. "Oh, he's good, w-w-were doing fine..actually he'll be meeting me here in a bit." Eren stutters awkwardly. 

"Really? Umm...glad it's working out between you guys...Well..uh I'll be going now." You turn on your heels and make way towards the part of the restaurant you saw the others go to but you were suddenly stopped in your tracks, Eren grabbing your hand. You jerk your head around to look at him. 

You could see the sorrow within his gaze. "It was nice seeing you again." His facial features soften, so does his grip on your hand. You furrow your eyebrows and frown. "Hmm really? Wish I could say the same for you." You yank your hand away from his and hurriedly resume walking towards your destination. You looked around trying to spot your friends that blended in with the other groups of people dining in. 

As your eyes flickered from table to table, a familiar obnoxious yell fills your ears. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)! Look this way! Over here!" You turn in the direction of Hanji's voice and see your co-workers sittting in a comfortable looking booth. You saw that some of the people dining around them looked irritated as all hell, most likely due to Hanji's dreadful shouting. 

You started over towards the booth and took a seat next to Levi. He was looking over the menu with a bored expression on his face. When he notices you next to him he averts his eyes from the menu and stares at you. You stare back at him with a perplexed look. "Is something wrong Levi?" You ask already having an idea of what he was going to say. 

"How do you know that brat?" Levi asks curiously. You sigh and look down at the table top. "Yeah! Who was that guy!? Spill the juicy bits!" Hanji interrogates. You lift up your head and start to contemplate whether you should tell them what happened or not. "You two have no manners. Clearly it looks like a sensitive subject she'd rather not talk about." Erwin gives you a sympathetic smile which makes your heart skip a beat. 

"Thank you Erwin, but it's fine." You smile back at him then take a deep breath. "I guess it'd be nice to get this whole thing off my chest." Just as you were about to explain, you were interrupted by the friendly voice of your server. "Hello! My name is Krista and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. What can I start you guys out with?" She smiles brightly and takes out her pen and pad to write down everyone's orders. The four of you tell the waitress what beverages you would like and also order the Titan Appetizer Plate Hanji suggested earlier. 

The waitress leaves your table and you continue on with your story. You wonder why you chose to tell the people you just met a couple hours ago such a personal event that happened in your life. You haven't known Hanji all that long either. You've only been friends with her for a little over three months. Maybe it's because you feel a strong connection between them. It's a feeling unlike anything you've ever experienced before.

The three of them had horrified expressions on their faces once you finished summarizing everything that happened with Eren to them. "That's completely fucked up." Levi speaks up after the awkward pause at the table. "Who could ever do such a thing? That's horrible (Y/n)! I'm so sorry." Erwin shakes his head.

"Yeah! I mean the guy you put your heart and soul into was cheating on you for that long, and with one of your best friends too! I can't even imagine how hard it was on you finding out something like that." Hanji says aggravated as she slams both her fists on the table causing you to jump in your seat. 

You wave your hands in reassurance. "Thank you all for being so concerned but it's fine...really. That was all in the past, there's no use worrying about it now." Levi leans back in his seat and crosses his arms. "I can't believe I was living next to such filth. Fucking disgusting." 

"It's a good thing you'll be moving to a different apartment in a few weeks." Erwin laughs. "Oh yeah that's right! How's the move coming along shorty!" Hanji asks, grinning at Levi who was giving her a glare. "It's going just fine shitty glasses." Finding out this piece of information, you wonder where Levi was moving to. It wasn't any of your business but you were somewhat curious. 

You spot the waitress walking towards your table. She was holding up the drinks and appetizer that you all ordered on a tray. Once she gave everyone their corresponding drinks and set down the starter plate, she wrote down the orders of all the main dishes that everybody asked for. And of course you didn't forget to order that baked potato to go for your bestie that you'll be seeing later on tonight. 

The waitress leaves and the four of you resume your conversation, taking sips of your drinks and eating from the appetizer in between. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't (Y/n), Erwin, and I help you move in Levi!?" Hanji asks enthusiastically. "I'm sure lifting all those heavy boxes can't be good for your small little frame." Hanji snickers. Levi gives her a grimacing look. "Fuck you four eyes." 

"I wouldn't mind lending a hand. If it's alright with you Levi, I'd like to help out." You smile at him. "Same here." Erwin agrees with you, nodding his head. Levi sighs debating whether or not he should go along with this. "Hmm..I guess I'm not opposed to the idea...but only (Y/n) and eyebrows. I don't want your shitty aura around me four eyes." 

Hanji frowns. "Haaah??? No waayy! You can't do this to me Levi! I wanna help out too! Not fair!" Hanji whines and Levi flinches at her loudness. She almost looks like she's on the verge of tears. "Can you quiet the fuck down? You're making my ears bleed." Levi clicks his tongue. "Tsk fine. If you want to come along as well, you ca-" Hanji's face brightens and she cuts Levi off with her noisy cheer of victory. 

You giggle then take a sip of your drink. "Levi. Erwin. Could I get your phone numbers?" You take your phone out from  your purse. The two of them comply and exchange their numbers with you. "Ooohh! The three of you are gonna get it on I see!" Hanji wiggles her eyebrows. A subtle blush appears on your cheeks. "It's not like that Hanji! Jeez! I just needed Levi's number so he could text me his address. You know, for when we all meet up at his place and help him unpack." 

Hanji hums. "Hmm..okay I see. Then what's the reason for Erwin's number huh?" Your face starts to glow red like a tomato and Erwin chuckles at your reaction. In all honesty you wanted his number just cause you wanted to become closer with him and talk to him more, but you could never bring yourself to say something that blunt. Especially right in front of the man himself. 

"W-well! That's- uuuh..oh stop it Hanji! Do I really need a reason to ask for someone's number? Look, they are both my co-workers and I'm probably gonna have to ask for their numbers sooner or later so why not now? Hmph." Actually, you wanted to get to know Levi better as well. I guess you could say that you had one of those so called "friend crushes" on both the men. But that would be sort of an understatement. Wink. Wink.

Hanji laughs then a mischievous look forms across her face. "Alright! Alright! But if I find out the three of you are fucking each other one day-" Levi almost spat out his drink that he just took a sip of. "Hanji!" You and Erwin shout in unison. "What? Did I say something wrong?" You could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter. 

Once the four of you  received and finished your main courses, Hanji payed the bill, you payed separately for the baked potato, then all of you headed back to the office building. The rest of your day was filled with sorting out emails and small talk between Erwin and Levi. Occasionally the two of them would bicker at each other but  you found it funny how they acted almost like an old married couple. You really enjoyed your time with them. 

 Finally, your work day was coming to an end. Erwin and Levi walked with you out the building towards the parking lot. You said your goodbyes to the both of them then the three of you parted ways.  Once you got into your car you started off towards Sasha's place. 

It was eight o'clock at night, the moon shone radiantly and you could see the stars sparkle in the dark sky. The headlights of cars and the glow of the buildings around you brightened the night.

  **

You knock on the door of Sasha's home and you could hear loud shuffling inside as she approached closer to the door. The door swung opened and her eyes travel down to the plastic bag you were holding. You laugh and raise the bag up so it could be at eye level with her. "Baked potato for my one and only."

She smiles at you. "Thank you sooo much (Y/n)! Hurry and get in here! Tell me everything that happened today!" You step inside her cozy home and she closes the door behind you. She makes a gesture at the bag holding her baked potato. "I'll take that!" She grins at you, mouth watering. You roll your eyes and hand her the bag.

"Yummy!" Her squeal echoed throughout the house as she skipped her way to the kitchen. You follow behind her then set your purse down on the counter. You heave a deep sigh and take a seat on one of the barstols. Sasha puts her potato in the microwave and you could hear the beep sound whenever she pressed a button. Once the microwave started humming, Sasha turned around to face you. She leaned against the counter across from you and tilted her head. 

"So how was it??" She asks intrigued. You yawn and stretch your arms then lay your head on the counter, the chill of the cold granite hitting your cheek. "Tiring." She giggles and rests her face in the palm of her hands. "Who were the people you went out to lunch with?"

"Hanji..Erwin and Levi." You sit up and the beeping of the microwave went off. Sasha turned around to take it out then she grabbed a fork, placed the plate on the counter, and started eating her precious potato. A very satisfied look appeared on her face as she took her first bite. "Erwin and Levi? Who are they?" She says between chews. 

"My co-workers." 

She rolls her eyes and points her fork at you. "Well obviously! I mean what are they like?" 

"Haha! Well hmmm..Levi..he's kind of mysterious in a way. But he's also super duper cute!" 

Sasha's eyes widen. "Cute?!"

"Yeah he's like so tiny and grumpy, it's adorable!" 

"You find really weird things to be adorable." She says with a full mouth of chewed up potato and a judgmental look on her face. 

"Well you're the one going out with Connie." 

"Shut it!" You both laugh. "How bout the Erwin guy, what's he like?"

"Oh wow..he's dreamy. He's tall, blonde, and such a gentleman. He smells really fucking good too! I wanna pounce on that dick so hard." You say looking dazed, mouth almost drooling. 

"Oh my god (Y/n)! You're one horny maiden." 

"Ugh! It's sad but true."

Sasha gulps a bite of her potato. "Maybe you could ask one of these dudes out? I mean you haven't been with anyone since..you know who. It's about time you get out there and meet someone!" 

"Yeah I gues you're right. But there's no way I could ask those two out! I just met them! And to be honest they're most likely taken and I wouldn't know who to choose. They both have their unique charms. Maybe I should just go on an online dating site." You droop your head.

"No way! I do not want you to risk your life trying to get some. You can never trust those sites." She makes a disgusted look. "Too many creepers." 

"Why must finding love be so difficult!?" You throw your arms in the air. 

"It's okay (Y/n), I'm sure you'll find someone. Any guy would be lucky to have you." 

"I seriously doubt that.." 

Suddenly you heard the notification sound of your phone go off inside your bag. You take your phone out and look at the screen. It was from Levi. 

"What is it?" Sasha asks trying to take a peek at your phone. 

"A text, from Levi." Sasha makes an excited squeal and wiggles around.

"Ohohoho..could this be? Your awakening of love is finally here!" She teases, finishing off her potato. You open the text and disappointment fills your entire being. 

"Damn. It's just his address."

Sasha freezes in surprise. "His address? What the hell? Is he making a booty call?" You laugh.

"Haha! No...he gave me his address cause I was gonna-shit. Oh my god. Sasha...look." You slide your phone over to her so she could take a look. 

"Isn't that _your_ address?" She asks confused.

"Well it's the same apartment complex but..dude he lives in the apartment room next to mine." Sasha's eyes widen. 

"So you're telling me you've been living next to your Mr. right all this time!? How romantic!" 

You shake your head. "Well not exactly. He's going to be moving there in a couple weeks and I was going to help him with unpacking and everything but now that I know he's literally going to be living right next to me, I'm in a major state of shock."

"Isn't this a sign? The universe is telling you that, this Levi guy, you should go for him. I'm rooting for you (Y/n)!" 

"Thanks for the encouragement, Sasha." 


End file.
